The Snake I See (Year 1)
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: Join Morgan Nightengale as she enters her first year at Hogwarts, and begins to learn more about her own magic and herself.
1. The Letter

**Year 1**

**Chapter 1**

_I could tell you how all this happened in a short summery, but I am afraid that you wouldn't be able to fully understand what all happened, what gave me the life I have now, what made me...me. So please forgive me for making this long, but I only wish for you to know the truth._

It started out as just a normal day in the sunny state of Florida, the green pine trees swaying in the light breeze, the blue sky spotted with only a few pure white clouds, the ac on high because it was 90 degrees outside.  
"I think I am dying" I said as I laid down on the couch.  
"Oh you are not dying sweetie" My mother said from the kitchen as she poured a few different oils in a bottle.  
"No no, I think she is, look she is melting" My father said chuckling as he looked up from his computer.  
"I'M MELTING! MELLLTING!" I yelled as I flailed my arms in the air wildly before going limp.  
"See I told you" My father spoke before my mother chimed in "Oh no! My little Witchka! Hurry drink this!" she said pulling me into a sitting position and putting a glass of juice in my hands, I sipped the pink liquid and to my delight it tasted like fresh strawberries.  
"mmmmm" I smiled as I looked at my mother "Phew, got it to her just in time" She said acting like she had been super worried, we all started laughing before we returned to what we were doing.  
I looked around the room and smiled at my odd family: My father was a novelist, always writing stories about fairies, werewolves, vampire, witches, wizards, and anything else that came to his mind, My mother was the owner of a metaphysical shop and a self proclaimed witch, I guess you could say they were the perfect match. And then there was me: the little out of her mind, weird, unique girl who dressed up weird, helped her mother make "potions", acted out her father's stories, and who had a snake as a best friend. His name was Volos, the name of a God of the earth, underworld, dragons, cattle, magic and trickery. He is described as being horned and serpentine, so I felt it fitting for my best friend. I have had Volos since I was just a baby, my parents say he hatched on the day I was born. But as I thought of my slithery little friend, something hit me.  
"Where is Volos?" I asked looking around as I sat my glass on the table "I'm sure he's around here somewhere" My father assured me as he typed away on his computer.  
"Volos!" I called before hearing a table across the room move.  
"Volos there you are!" I smiled as he slithered his way onto the couch, raising his head to be eye level to me, a yellow parchment envelope hanging from his mouth. "what is this boy?" I asked taking the envelope and studying it while Volos laid across my shoulders, peeping over my other shoulder. I stared at the parchment envelope for a while, studying the emerald green calligraphy that was scrolled across the front to spell out.

**Ms. 675**

**Harrington Ave**

**Florida**

"I wonder what this is?" I said flipping it over.  
"well I'll be, Samantha you better come look at this" My father called, raising his head from his computer screen and looking at the envelope "What is it dear?" my mother asked entering the room, my father simply pointed at me, and as my mothers eyes scanned over me she gasped and dropped the dish towel she had been holding before running over to me.  
"YOU GOT YOUR HOGWARTS LETTER!" She yelled excitedly as she hugged me.  
"Huh?" I asked confused "Open it, then I will explain" she replied nudging her head towards the letter. I looked back at the envelope and opened it, unfolding the twin parchment letters, I read the top letter that was written in the same green calligraphy.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor (Order of Merlin. First class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Nightingale We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later then July 31.  
Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

"A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I asked shocked, but also feeling it was some sort of prank.  
"That's right dear, where do you think I learned it all?" my mother asked with a proud gesture.  
"Wait...I always thought you were just a self-proclaimed witch" I said looking at my mother, but heard my father chuckle behind me.  
"No sweetie, I can actually do magic F.Y.I" She replied lightly tapping my head with her knuckle.  
"Prove it!" I smirked, still not believing her.  
"very well, I'll show you something you will learn in your first year" She stated as she stood up and walked over to a wooden cabinet that hung on our wall, ever since I was little, I was told never to go near this cabinet, I had always wondered what she held in it. I soon found out when she returned with what looked like a wand in her hand.  
"Ok do you see your father's laptop?" she asked as I nodded.  
"watch closely, wingardium leviosa" she spoke as she moved her wand, and before I knew it my father's laptop was floating above his lap.  
"NO WAY!" I said excitedly "can I have it back now?" My father asked as my mother and I giggled, and she lowered it to him again.  
"So you...are a witch...like...an actual witch!" I said excitedly, I now looked at my mother like she became wonder woman in the blink of an eye.  
"And you are too, you just need the right training" She said smiling.  
"So what is Hogwarts like?" I asked, my father got this "here we go again" look on his face, but my mother just patted my head and said.  
"I'll tell you all about it when we go shopping" and with that she stood up and returned to the kitchen, patting my father shoulder and saying "that way you don't have to hear it again sweetie" on her way. I smiled and looked down at the letter again, Hogwarts...I couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my Harry Potter story, I hope you like it ^.^**


	2. Shopping

**Year 1**

**Chapter 2  
**

There was an extra bounce in my step today as mother and I walked along the sidewalk, I had barely been able to sleep the night before, due to the excitement of going shopping for my school supplies today.  
"So are you ever going to tell me about Hogwarts?" I asked, looking up at my mother.  
"I will, once we get to a place with less muggles" She told me as I looked around, My father had inquired that he himself was a muggle, but mother was a witch...  
"So I am half muggle" I said still looking around.  
"Yes sweety, you are a half-blood, but never let anyone tell you they are better just because of bloodline, I remember meeting some very powerful witches and wizards who came from non magical families" She told me as we rounded the corner. We soon stopped in front of a small shop I had been in multiple times: The shop was called "Witchy Ways" It was run by two women in their late 50's who called themselves the crones of our town, the shop sold everything from candles, to spell books for beginners, and offered palm and tarot readings. "Hello dears, what can I get for you today?" Meredith, one of the owners asked, her short curly blonde hair framed her chubby face as she leaned against the inside of the counter.  
"It finally came for her" My mother replied smiling as she hugged me.  
"Well I'll be, it's about time she got it" Helen said coming out of the back, her long salt and pepper hair matching her black and gray dress.  
"wait, you two know about Hogwarts?" I asked looking at the two women "Of course we do dear, we went there" Meredith laughed happily.  
"Oh the stories we could tell" Helen said as she looked at the ceiling with a look that said she might start a days long story.  
"Oh now Helen they know we can tell stories, but look at the child, she is more then ready to go shopping" Meredith said as she made her way to the doors that lead to the back room, she looked back and motioned for us to follow her, quickly catching up with her, mother and I walked through the door followed by Helen to enter what looked like a storage room.  
"You have all the stuff back here?" I asked peeking into a box.  
"Oh heavens no sweety, this is just how you get to Diagon Alley, where you will be able to buy all your supplies" Helen said laughing lightly.  
"Diagon Alley?" I asked, but suddenly heard Meredith's voice "Ah here it is!" she said standing in front of a wall, only at that moment did I realize she was holding a wand like mother did before she used magic, and I wondered what she was about to do.  
"well come on dear" She said, as mother grabbed my hand and we stood next to Meredith.  
"ready?" she said smiling as she tapped five different bricks with her wand and suddenly the bricks began to shift and move, I gasped and stepped back slightly as they kept moving until they formed an archway, that lead to a large alley way pack full of shops and people dressed in cloaks and funny hats. Looking down at my floral print dress and stockings, white coat and black boots I suddenly did not feel so funny.  
"Well off you go dear, just pass back through here when you get done" Meredith told us as Helen gave us a push forward.  
"HAPPY SHOPPING!" They yelled as they waved. I giggled and waved back before turning back around and gazing in awe at the all the shops.  
"Ok first off we need to get some money" My mother said as she pulled me along, I swear I gave myself whiplash as I whipped my head back and forth quickly, trying not to miss anything.  
"wait, I brought some money" I said patting my purse, as mom laughed lightly.  
"No sweety, muggle money doesn't work here, we need wizard money" She told me as she pointed to a huge crooked white building in the distance.  
"Gringotts has what we need" she added as we kept walking, until we reached the building, and made our way up to the burnished bronze doors, I let out a little squeak as I looked over and saw what I can only guess was a goblin in a scarlet and gold uniform. He bowed to us, and we all three walked inside to be met by another pair of doors, these silver and with wording engraved on them.

_"Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
_For those who take, but do not earn Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more then treasure there."_

I shivered as I read the words, someone would have to be mad to rob this bank, two more goblins bowed and let us pass through the silver doors that lead to a large room with very tall counters on either side. Many more goblins sat behind them, weighing coins, looking at jewels, and all sorts of things.  
"Goblins look very scary" I whispered to my mother as she nodded "and you do not want to cross them, that's for sure" she added as we made our way up to the main counter.  
"Hello sir, I would like to make a withdraw" Mother said to what had to be the scariest looking goblin there, he leaned over the counter to look at me before turning back to mother.  
"Do you have your key?" He asked, mom looked through her purse and pulled it out, holding it up for the goblin to see.  
"very well" he said before adding "Griphook!" "he's still with Mister Potter sir" another goblin said as the head goblin nodded and called for another "Shoney! take these two down to the vaults" "right away sir" said a voice behind us as we looked back and saw another goblin, this one had long scraggly black hair that reached the shoulders of his dark gray suit, but his eyes were the scariest part of him, they were so dark anyone would have sworn they were totally black.  
"sir, when they said Mister Potter, well...is it really him?" My mother asked the goblin, who simply nodded.  
"well I'll be" she smiled "who's Mister Potter?" I asked curious.  
"it's a long story: there was once this really bad wizard, the worst of the worst. He killed anyone and everyone who stood against him. There was one who survived, how we don't know, you-know-who..that's what we call him, killed the young boys parents, but for some reason he could not kill the son, who was only a baby at the time. Harry Potter is very famous in the wizarding world because he is known as "the boy who lived". After that night you-know-who also disappeared, no one has heard from him since" My mother finished as I hung on to her every word, only taking my eyes off her for seconds to make sure I didn't trip over anything as we walked down a narrow stone passageway lit by flaming torches.  
"why do they call him You-know-who? Surely he had a name, right?" I asked as the goblin led us into a little cart that sat on the railway tracks next to the floor, only then did I notice that if you missed the cart, you were a goner, because the floor was miles below.  
"oh he does, well did. But everyone is too afraid to speak it" mother told me as she wrapped her arm around me, I wasn't quite sure why she did it, that is until we took off. And when I say took off, I mean it! I believe the boys would say zero to sixty in one second, my eyes watered as the air stung them while we went through a maze of passages, after the sixth turn I had lost all sense of direction. My mother's grip tightened as we went around another turn and only at that moment I realized that Shoney wasn't steering...in fact...there was no steering wheel at all! We road deeper and deeper underground, passing stalactites and stalagmites that hung from the ceiling, I only hoped they didn't fall. It seemed like eternity that we road around in that cart, turning this way and that, feeling sicker and sicker due to the motion, but finally we came to a halt, I looked up to see a large door against the wall and Shoney stepping out of the cart with the lamp. I stepped out of the cart followed by mom as Shoney turned around to face us.  
"Key please" he said as mom handed him the key while she held the lamp, He quickly unlocked the large metal door and as it swung open, my mouth dropped to the floor at the large stacks of gold, silver, and bronze.  
"You can thank your grandma and grandpa for some of this, they always helped me stick my money back" Mom spoke as I stepped into the vault.  
"no...way" I couldn't believe it, I didn't know mom had wizard money, much less THIS much.  
"The gold ones are Galleons" Mom started as she picked up one and put it into a velvet pouch she had pulled from her purse.  
"Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine bronze Kunts to a Sickle" she added as I made a mental note of it all.  
"there we go, that should be enough" she said as she tied up the pouch.  
"I'll hold on to it until we get back to the alley" she smiled as we exited the vault. Luckily my stomach had settled and was prepared for the cart ride back up, that was just as twisting as the ride down...I think mom was gladder to be done with it then I was.  
"I never cared for the rides" she said laughing a bit as she held her stomach.  
"Thank you sir" I said smiling at Shoney before we left the bank.  
"ok do you have your list still?" Mother asked as I pulled the second letter from my purse.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Uniform First-year students will require:**  
**sets of plain work robes (black)**  
**plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.**  
**pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
**winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**  
**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**Course books All students should have a copy of each of the following:**  
**The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (peter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**  
**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Will I be able to bring Volos?" I asked being a bit worried as I read the list of allowed animals, snake nowhere on it.  
"He's your familiar, I don't think they will have a problem with it" she reassured me, she had told me once before that every witch had a familiar, and Volos was mine, still unknowing of the fact that I was an actual witch I just change it to "best friend". The shopping was very interesting though, we went to a shop called "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" first, where a squat woman dressed in mauve had me stand on a stool before she slipped a long robe over my head and begin pinning it to fit. After that, mother and I went to "Flourish and Blotts" to get all my books, I swear I had died and gone to heaven when I walked into the shop and saw the shelves were stacked to the ceiling, at that moment I realized just how much of a bookworm I was. Then it was off to get my cauldron and such, and to the Apothecary to get my potion supplies. As I walked into the building I noticed the horrible smell of bad eggs and rotten cabbages, it smelled like the kitchen when one of mom's mixtures took a turn for the worse.  
"I'll go get the supplies ok, why don't you look around" Mother said as I nodded and made my way over to one of the barrels that stood on the floor, as I peered in I noticed it was filled with slimy stuff.  
"eww, I wonder what that is?" I said to myself, but made a note not to touch it...didn't want any bodyparts to change, or to grow and extra one before I had to go to school. I walked over to where a boy with short brown hair, a blue flannel shirt, and gray pants was looking at some glittering thing.  
"Ooo those are so pretty" I said smiling as I picked one up and read the sign "Unicorn horns, wow there is so much stuff that actually exists" "You didn't know either?" He asked looking at me, I could see now he had bright blue eyes that hid behind his round glasses.  
"No, only just recently found out I was a witch, you?" I asked "Just recently found out I was a wizard" he smiled, a look that said he was thankful he wasn't the only one.  
"Really? Nice, I don't feel so weird anymore" I laughed as he joined in.  
"I'm Morgan" I said holding out my hand with a smile "Harry" he replied shaking my hand, it was only now that his hair has brushed away could I make out a scar on his forehead that was in the shape of a lighting bolt.  
"Wicked scar" I said, blushing a bit once I realized how stupid that must have sounded.  
"Thanks, most think its weird" he told me.  
"no way! I got one shaped like a snake" I told him as I slid my coat off one shoulder and pulled my dress neck down to show my right shoulder blade, there in the skin was what looked like a snake slithering up.  
"wicked" he said smiling "Yup, had it since birth" I replied, fixing my clothing "same" he told me, before he was joined by a rather large man with a very full dark beard and head of hair, his clothes had a bit of dirt on them but he didn't seem to care, and his eyes although dark like Shoney's, were full of kindness.  
"Making friends already Harry?" he asked as he smiled down at me, before holding out his hand.  
"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts"  
"Morgan Nightingale, recently discovered I was a witch" I said giggling a bit as I shook his hand, or should I say, as his hand engulfed mine.  
"well we should be getting the rest of your supplies Harry" Hagrid said patting Harry's shoulder, as Harry nodded and turned back to me.  
"It was nice meeting you"  
"Nice meeting you too, see you at Hogwarts" I replied as we waved before he left. I made my way over to mom as she waited at the counter while the man walked around, gathering all the things.  
"Making new friends?" she asked as I stood beside her, I nodded before thinking to ask.  
"This Potter guy...did he have any scars?" I asked as she looked down at me in shock.  
"yes, one right above his right eye...why?" she asked "I think I just met him" I said smiling as her eyes went wide "really?"  
"yup, he said his name was Harry and he had a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt above his right eye" I told her as she hugged me.  
"just starting out and already meeting famous people!" I laughed at her as the man came back to the counter and handed her the bag of things, she quickly paid and we made our way out of the shop. "Now-To Ollivanders!" My mother said as she grabbed my hand and we skipped down the road. We soon reached a old shop with long windows that stood out from the walls, and the sign above read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C" '382 B.C?!' I thought in shock, mom opened the door and let me go in first, I entered the tiny space that held one chair for the waiters, mother sat in this as I looked around more, the front part of the shop was more or less empty, but behind the counter stood floor to ceiling shelves, stacked high with small rectangular boxes.  
"Why hello there" A man said startling me, as he came from the far back, when he got closer I could see he was an older man, with short curly gray hair, and he wore a dark old fashion suit.  
"Hello" I said, once I had found my voice again.  
"My you look offley familiar" he said standing close to me, before his eyes looked behind me.  
"well well, that is why you look familiar. Samantha good to see you again, Oak, 8 inch, Minotaur fur, rigid, right?" he said smiling "still on the mark I see Ollivander" she said smiling as well, as his eyes fell on me again.  
"Well then, shall we see what you get?" he asked before going back behind the counter, he searched along the boxes before pulling one out and walking over to me again, he handed me the wand that was nestled inside the box and I mimicked the motion I had seen mother do when she made father's laptop float. Only mine didn't have as much luck, because suddenly boxes flew off the shelves.  
"ok...not that one" he said retrieving the wand and going to search for another: he looked at me for a moment, with a look that said he was trying to figure out the person I was without me telling him, he came back with another wand and handed it to me, instead of anything going haywire, I suddenly felt a surge of power run through me.  
"Just as I thought, Ivy, 9 inches, Dragon-Heartstring, very swishy" He said smiling at me, I looked at him and smile but also had to ask "do the wands hold any meaning? Or were they just randomly put together" I had wanted to ask my mother this, but a wand maker was even better.  
"Every wand has a significance my dear, the wand chooses the wizard after all, so you can tell a lot about a person by his or her wand, your wand is the wand of a person loyal to friendship and unafraid of hard work. Ivy wood itself has qualities of Growth, Renewal, Connection, Friendship, and Opportunity. While Dragon-Heartstring has qualities of strength and fortitude, as well as great destructive power" he told me as I stared in awe at my wand. "Every witch or wizard can preform great good, or great evil. Let us hope you know which path to choose" he said looking at me sternly, as I nodded I felt a sharp pain in my back, I guessed my power was still surging through me. Mother and I thanked Ollivander, and after paying, we made our way back out to Diagon Alley, which had gotten a little less crowded, due to the time. Mom said we could stop by one of the restaurants and get something to eat if I wanted, but it was my stomach that answered her. As we sat down at our table, I began to ask my mother all the question I had forgotten about earlier.  
"So what is Hogwarts like?" I asked as I sipped my drink that was what they called "butter beer" the man made sure to bring me the nonalcoholic version.  
"Hogwarts, its so...it's hard to describe, it has a very homey feeling to it even when you first arrive, you just know that you are going to love being there. And then you have Albus Dumbledor, the headmaster, he is very kind and will always help you when you need it. Professor McGoganall is very kind too, despite her looks and strict attitude. Mister Filch you have to watch out for, he's mean" she told me as our food arrived, I quickly ate my beef and potatoes as my mother went on.  
"Then there are the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You will be put in one of those houses at the start of the year and that will be your house until you finish Hogwarts" "which house were you in?" I asked before eating another large chunk of potato.  
"I was a Slytherin" My mother said proudly before adding "Everyone says Slytherins are evil but don't believe them, true there are some bad ones, but there are bad people in every house. Oh! You'll learn how to fly on a broomstick, make potions, cast spells, you'll make friends, enemies, and might even fall in love" she said winking at me for the last part, I began choking on the piece of beef I began to nibble on before her comment.  
"No, that is ok, I am only 11 remember, I don't care for foolish things like love right now" I said matter-of-factly.  
"well of course not right now! Heck I didn't fall in love until my third year!" she said as she looked like she was daydreaming "His name was Lucius Malfoy, he was in Slytherin as well, and everyone said he was the baddest of the Slytherin boys. He came from a line of Pure-bloods, and thought himself as the prince of Slytherin" she said "so...what happened?" I asked as she looked at me confused.  
"Dad's a muggle, so something must have happened between you and this Lucius, otherwise you wouldn't be with dad." I added "Oh yes, well Lucius and I dated from our third year all the way till our seventh and final year, but as the year drew closer to an end Lucius grew more and more distant, until finally he said he was in love with another and wished to marry her" she added as her face grew sad, I lightly rubbed her arm as she smiled at me.  
"well as devastated as I was, I finished school and moved out of England, wanting to get as far away from any memories of him as I could. After I arrived in Florida I was so lost, not only because it was a new place, but because I was still heart broken. One night it was storming pretty bad, and I couldn't find the way back to my apartment, so I ended up sitting on a park bench and just crying. That was when your father found me...and the rest is history" she said smiling.  
"you make me want to find love at Hogwarts so much more now" I giggled as I finished my food.  
"don't let my train wreck drag you down, I'm sure your love story will have a happy ending." she reassured me before we stood up and left, leaving the money and tip on the table. We made our way back to "Witchy Ways" as the sky grew darker and the alley grew empty, Meredith and Helen were inside waiting for us as we walked in, Helen went to close the passageway as Meredith listened while I told her of all the things I had experienced. They both hugged us before we left and to our surprise, and relief, dad was waiting outside for us with the car. I helped mom load all the stuff in the trunk before I climbed in, and was greeted by a "HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" in my ear "He wouldn't take no for an answer" my father said as Volos crawled from his curled up position in the back window, to my lap, before curling up again. The trip home was shorter then this morning, due to we didn't walk, and as I felt my eyes grew heavier, I smiled as I saw my parents kiss while at a stop light. I was sorry to hear that my mother got her heartbroken, but I am glad my father was who he was, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

**Chapter 2 ,Yay!**


	3. Train ride with new friends

**Year 1**

**Chapter 3**

Time seem to pass by extra slowly after I got my shopping done, or maybe it was just because I was dyeing to get to Hogwarts. I had reread all of my school books about 5 times, had bombarded my mother with tons of questions, which she would answer a few, but when I asked too many she would simply tell me, "you will learn all about that when you get there."  
My father said I acted like a child who was going to go to Disney World, and I had corrected him that this was better then Disney. I began crossing off the days on my calendar, and doing anything to keep myself busy so the time wouldn't seem so slow. Volos seemed unaffected by my anxiety, although I had noticed when I got too panicky and flustered he would slither up onto my lap and raise his head to eye level, as if telling me to calm down. But the old saying "good things come to those who wait" rang true, and before I knew it I was walking into our local train station with mom and dad on either side of me.  
"wait...there is a train here that will lead me to Hogwarts?" I asked looking at my mother "no no, but there is a passageway to a train that will" she said winking at me, I looked at her confused for a moment before she spoke again.  
"there is it, now then, do you have all of your things?" I looked at my cart that held my trunk, filled with my school supplies and uniform, and Volos who sat in the front. I nodded and she leaned down close to me so no one else would hear.  
"Now then, do you see that pillar right there?" she asked pointing to a tall brick pillar that stood in the middle of the station...in fact, now looking, it was the only pillar in the station.  
"ya"  
"Ok, I want to run straight at that pillar and don't stop" she added as I looked at her like she was crazy.  
"I am going to run into it!" I replied as I looked at the pillar, then my mother, then back at the pillar.  
"no you won't, trust me, your father and I will be right behind you. Go on" she said pushing me, I sighed but got into position so I was straight in front of it. Volos, knowing what was going on, slithered up and around me, as if holding on for dear life, and right now, I couldn't blame him. I took a deep breath before I ran full speed at the pillar, a bit scared, I closed my eyes and awaited the impact...but to my surprise...nothing happened. I opened my eyes and couldn't help but gasp at my new surroundings: a long train station filled with kids from my age and up, some wearing normal clothes like I was, and some already in their school uniform. Some hugged and kissed their parents goodbye, and some waved from the inside of the black and scarlet steam engine that stood to my left.

**"Hogwarts Express"**

was written in bold letters on a sign that stood on the front of the train.  
"wicked" was all I could manage when all of a sudden I felt hands on my shoulders, looking behind me I saw my mother and father.  
"The ol girl brings back a lot of memories" my mother said smiling at the steam engine.  
"well then, shall we get her things on board?" my father asked as my mother nodded and we started walking forward. Many kids were talking in groups, some about a game I had only learned about recently called quidditch, after mother explained the rules, I realized I would be more happier simply being a fan, then a player. Some kids were talking about things they couldn't wait to see, some about things they learned from their books, and some were showing off their pets. I passed one boy who was opening a box, only to have the animal inside stick one furry leg out, and I shuddered as I realized that a spider was what was in the box, Volos on the other hand, looked at it like he wanted it for a snack. Mother guided my cart forward through the crowd, as father stayed beside me to make sure I didn't get lost in it, but soon my cart came to a stop and father helped mother load my trunk into an empty storage compartment.  
"well then..." my mother said smiling at me, I could clearly see tears welling up in her eyes.  
"It will be ok mom, I will write every chance I get, and it's not like you won't ever see me again" I laughed as she sniffled a little and laughed as well.  
"I know, it's just...my little girl is growing up!" she said hugging me tightly.  
"mom"  
"ya?"  
"can't...breathe" "I'm sorry" she replied laughing as she let me go, my father then stepped forward and crouched down.  
"you be good ok" he said smiling "I will dad, don't worry" I said smiling as well before hugging him. Suddenly the sound of the train whistle went off and the kids began to file onto the train.  
"Well, I guess I better be off" I said smiling on the outside but nervous on the inside.  
"I love you" I added hugging them both before letting go.  
"love you too sweetie" they both said as I boarded the train, with one last whistle, the train began to move, and I watched my parents slowly fade from sight. Sighing I looked over at Volos who had his head resting on my shoulder.  
"guess it's just you and me now, huh boy?" he looked up at me before rubbing his head lightly against my cheek and hiding himself in my clothes, I figured it would be best to find some place to sit, instead of standing by the door the whole train ride. I bagan walking down the corridor and slowly peered into the compartment, but they all seemed to be filled, I sighed again and peered into the next one to see only a red haired boy with freckles and somewhat tattered and dirty clothes, and...the boy from diagon alley! I smiled and slowly opened the door.  
"Hi, sorry to bother you but, do you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full"  
The red haired boy shook his head no before the other boy spoke up.  
"not at all Morgan, have a seat" he said offering me and empty spot beside him.  
"Thanks, and it's nice to know you remembered my name Harry" I said giggling "you two have met before?" The red haired boy asked looking surprised. I quickly nodded before Harry replied.  
"In diagon alley, we were both getting potion supplies"  
"Oh I see, I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" the red hair boy replied smiling "Morgan Nightingale, pleasure to meet you" I replied smiling as well before turning to Harry.  
"I never caught your last name though"  
"Potter, Harry Potter" he replied a little shy.  
"So you are Harry Potter" I said smiling as he nodded shyly.  
"Don't worry, I won't treat you all special like if you don't want me to, as far as I'm concerned, you are just a newbie wizard like me" I said laughing as I patted his shoulder, he smiled at me before we heard the compartment door open.  
"Anything off the trolley dear?" A elderly woman in a red dress asked, I scanned the cart that she pushed and gasped at all the chocolates and sweets.  
"No thanks, I'm all set" Ron said holding up what I am guessing was a sandwich...or at least it was at one time I believe.  
"We'll take the lot" Harry said pulling out a handful of Galleons, I reached into my purse and pulled out a handful as well, I would feel rude if I made Harry pay for everything, Ron though just stared in awe at us both. I walked over to the cart to examine the candies and giggled at a few of the names, Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and other strange things I had never seen before. The woman gave us a bunch of it and we happily split the cost. Carring the sweets back inside, we dumped them in the empty seat next to Ron and began grabbing a few.  
What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs as he sat back down in his seat.  
"please tell me they aren't real frogs" I said remembering someone offering me frog legs back home once, my stomach felt sick at the thought of a whole frog dipped in chocolate.  
"No of course not, but it's the cards you want" Ron replied before taking another bite out of his Pumpkin Pastie.  
"Card? Like trading cards?" I asked, he nodded eagerly.  
"Exactly! Every card has a famous witch or wizard on it" he replied, Harry opened his box, and before he could catch it, the chocolate frog jumped onto and out the window.  
"Rotten luck, they've only got one good jump in them" Ron told him as he looked out the window, I giggled at the thought of a frog suddenly landing on someone's window down the line and scaring them.  
"I got Dumbledore!" Harry said looking at the card.  
"I got about six of him" Ron said opening a chocolate frog himself.  
"Hey he's gone" Harry said looking back at the card, I leaned over and sure enough, the man was indeed gone from the card.  
"freaky" I said "well you can't expect him to sit around all day can you?" Ron replied as he sighed at his card and threw it aside.  
"what did you get?" I asked curiously.  
"Salazar Slytherin, he was the founder of the Slytherin house" he replied as he opened another one. I quickly opened mine, and to my glee my frog seemed to be under no spell...or I got a lazy one I am not sure, because it did not jump. I picked it up and placed it on my lap before looking at my card.  
"Ag-rip-pa?" I said hoping I pronounced it right.  
"Agrippa?! Are you serious?! That's one that I am missing!" Ron said excitedly as he stared at the card.  
"Trade you for Salazar" I said laughing as he quickly fetched the card from the seat and handed it to me, I smiled and handed him Agrippa.  
"Thanks" He said smiling "No problem, I would rather have this one anyways" I laughed.  
"Really? Why?" Harry asked.  
"Ya, don't you know there's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin" Ron added "Really? My mother is a very sweet and kind person and she was in Slytherin"  
"Really?" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
"Mmm hmm" I said smiling "Maybe what they say about Slytherin is wrong" Harry said before Ron spoke up.  
"Or maybe she just didn't get corrupted" We all nodded before Harry began to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned before adding "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once. "  
"Yuck" Harry said now eyeing the candies carefully.  
"George?" I asked curious.  
"My brother, got 5 older ones, then I got my little sister Ginny" Ron replied as stared in shock.  
"wow..I'm an only child" I said looking down at my pack of Bertie botts.  
"Don't worry, so am I" Harry said smiling. ""Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts." Ron said in disgust at the little green bean. I sifted though the many colors and finally picked up a bright pink one, slowly popping it into my mouth, I smiled in delight.  
"Yummy, Cotten Candy" I quickly looked for another. It was true, there really were many different flavors, like Cinnamon, Marshmallow, Pina Colada, Brussel Sprouts, Salt, and Ketchup. As we were all enjoying our sweets Ron suddenly began to scream, startling Harry and I, we looked up to see Ron staring into the eyes of...Volos. Only then did I realize that somehow he had slithered off of me and gotten onto the rack above Ron. But Volos wasn't looking back at Ron, as I followed his gaze I realized he was looking at a rat that had it's head buried in a box of Bertie botts.  
"Volos no, you can't have the rat" I said standing up and walking over to the rack, I held out my arm and not before giving the rat one last look, did Volos make his way onto my arm.  
"Sorry about that, he's harmless really, just hungry" I said sitting back down and holding out a cauldron cake, which he happily ate.  
"I-is that your pet?" Harry asked smiling, Ron still seemed a bit scared.  
"Yup, this is Volos, he's been with me since I was born. Volos say hello" I replied as he looked at Harry and put his head down before lifting it back up in a sort of nodding gesture, he turned to Ron and did the same, before going back to me and eating a Pumpkin Pastie I held up.  
"J-just keep him away from Scabbers, ok?" Ron said as I nodded.  
"I will, again, sorry about him, I don't know how he got away from me, I know he was under my clothes when we came in here, but I some how totally did not feel him get out from under them" I replied petting Volos before adding.  
"So your rat is named Scabbers?"  
"Ya, he was my brother Percy's pet, but since he's got an owl now, I got Scabbers" he said picking up the fat rat and sitting him on his lap.  
"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you" he added as he rummaging through his trunk before pulling out a very beat up old wand. Ron cleared his throat to say the spell, but suddenly our compartment door opened and in the doorway stood a girl, with long curly light brown hair and was already dressed in her uniform.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one" She spoke, her tone sort of snotty and all shook our head no, but she still seemed interested in something.  
"Are you doing magic? Let's see it then" she said crossing her arms before Ron cleared his throat again and said the spell.  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." he flicked his wand at the rat but all that happened was a slight jolt went through the poor beast.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me" She replied proudly as she walked over and sat in front of Harry.  
"For example, Oculus Reparo" she said waving her wand and pointing it at Harry's glasses, suddenly the tape that had been holding them together disappeared and the glasses were as good as new.  
"That's better isn't it? Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are..?" she asked looking at Ron who was eating another cauldron cake.  
"I'm...Ron Weasley" he replied with a mouthful "Pleasure, and your name miss?" she asked looking at me.  
"Morgan Nightingale, pleased to meet you" "Pleased to meet you as well, you three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon" she stated before standing up and walking out of the compartment, backing up slightly to look at Ron before adding "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there"she rubbed the side of her nose before spinning around and leaving.  
"I'm going to go change" I said standing up and making my way to the bathrooms, making sure I had Volos with me, I didn't want him going after Scabbers again. Once in the bathroom I quickly changed into my uniform and made my way back to the compartment, dodging other students on their way to the bathrooms to change as well. Once I got back in I tucked my clothes into my trunk. The train still seemed to be moving at a quick pace, but it was suddenly silenced by a voice.  
"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."  
I stood still as the nerves began to set in, and I only now wished I had not eaten so many sweets. The train finally slowed down to a halt and Harry, Ron and I made our way into the very crowded corridor. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform, the cold night air rushed past me, causing a shiver to run down my spine, and Volos to hide himself inside my clothes yet again. I looked around before hearing a familiar voice suddenly shouting.  
"Alright then! Firs' years this way please! Come on now Firs' years don't be shy! Come on now hurry up!" I followed Harry and Ron as they made their over to the man calling.  
"Hello Harry, Morgan" The tall bearded man from Diagon Alley said smiling at us.  
"Hey Hagrid" we said in unison smiling back, Ron looked at Hagrid and seemed to be utterly amazed, of course then again, so was I when I first met him.  
"Alright then! This way to the boats! Come on now, follow me!" Hagrid said as he turned and lead us along the platform. We all followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path that was very dark, and hard to see, I was happy that Hagrid had a lantern. The path opened suddenly onto the edge of a huge black lake, and perched atop the mountain on the other side, was a giant castle with many turrets and towers. We all starred in awe at it's beauty, every window, every brick, every shingle, shined with magic, and I suddenly knew what my mother meant by.  
"it has a very homey feeling to it, you just know that you are going to love being there."  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called as he climbed into a boat by himself, each boat was small, but had a lantern hanging in the middle of it. Harry, Ron, and I climbed into a boat and was followed by Hermione. After everyone was in their boats it was Hagrid's turn to speak again.  
"Everyone in? Right then - FORWARD!" and with that, all the boats were off at once, gliding effortlessly across the jet black water, and towards the school. I couldn't help but feel excited, and nervous at once. I wanted to see what the inside looked like, but I was afraid I would do something to make a fool of myself.  
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads down and the little boats passed through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff moved along a dark tunnel which I guessed led us somewhere underneath the school. We soon approached an underground harbor, and the boats came to a halt against the shore. We all filed out of the boats and Hagrid led us up a passageway in the rock, stepping came out onto slick, damp grass right next to the school. We then made our way up a flight of stone steps and lined up in front of the huge, Oak front door.  
"Everyone here?"Hagrid asked before turning and knocked three times on the school door.

* * *

**And here's chapter 3 ^.^**


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Year 1**

**Chapter 4**

The door swung open at once and Hagrid led us through the entrance hall, it was so big you could have fit my whole house in it. The stone walls were illuminated by flaming torches like the ones in Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a breathtaking marble staircase facing us led to the upper floors. As we made our way across the flagged stone floor, I could hear a crowd talking in the room in front of me, I figured the other years must already have been seated. As we made our way up the stares we noticed an older witch in emerald-green robes standing at the top of them, her face very stern, right away I knew I did not want to cross her. We all quickly crowded together on the stare case and became very quiet.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said as I looked at the witch again, so this was Professor McGonagall...mother had told me she was sweet, despite her looks, but I was not sure if I could believe her.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here" she said nodding to Hagrid as he nodded back and left.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall said looking at us all with a smile before she continued.  
"Soon you will pass through these doors" She said motioning to the doors behind her.  
"And join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must first be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw...and Slytherin" I couldn't help but smile a little at the house, I really hoped I got into Slytherin, like mother. "While you're here, your house will be like your family, you will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. Also, your triumphant will earn you points, any rule breaking...and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup" She told us before adding.  
"I shall return when we are ready for you" said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly" with that she turned and left, the crowd began to talk amongst themselves, I could hear Harry and Ron talking beside me as I looked around the hall.  
"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.  
"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron replied as I looked over at Harry, who now looked a bit scared to say the least.  
"Don't worry Harry, mom says they just put this old hat on you...and...well I'm not sure, that's all she told me." I said looking down and feeling a little stupid. I felt Ron pat my shoulder and say.  
"I'd rather wear an old hat then go through some sort of test" "me too" Harry agreed and we all smiled and nodded.  
"So it's true then" We heard a new voice say loudly as our eyes shot to a boy to our left: his light blonde hair was sleeked back, his eyes were an icy blue, but his attitude said I probably would not get along with him.  
"What their saying on the train...Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" He finished as I could hear the crowd around us begin to whisper again, some saying his name in disbelief, some asking others if it's true, and some just shrugging their shoulders.  
"This is Crabbe, and that's Goyle, and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy" He said gesturing to the two boys standing on either side of him, and then making his way in front of Harry. I thought for a moment though, when he said his last name...where had I heard that before? Ron simply snickered beside me...which must have been the wrong thing to do.  
"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours, red hair, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe...you must be a Weasley" he said with a very disgusted tone, then his eyes darted to me.  
"And what about you? Are you mute or something?" he said looking me up and down.  
"No...Just trying to figure out where I have heard Malfoy before" I replied simply, a smirk made its way to his lips.  
"We Malfoy's are a very famous family here in the wizarding world, it's no wonder you have heard of us" he replied proudly "You know, some wizarding families are better then others" He said looking at Harry then me.  
"Wouldn't want to go making friends with the wrong sorts" he added glaring at Ron.  
"I can help you there" "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks" Harry replied as Draco glared at him, before turning to me.  
"Even though we will probably be in the same house, they are my friends, and always will be" I said thumbing to Ron and Harry.  
"So if you don't like them...I don't particularly care to be friends" I stated as Ron and Harry smiled at me, while Draco glared before being tapped on the shoulder by Professor McGonagall, sending one last glare our way, he turned and returned to his spot.  
"We're ready for you now, follow me" She told us as she turned and led us towards and through the huge doors that covered the many voices. I stared in awe at it all, the ceiling looked like a beautiful nights sky, while candles floated above us, There were four very long tables, two on each side of us, that held all the older students. At the end on the walk way was a larger table, I looked to see Hagrid, along with other faces I did not know, I could only guess that one of those faces was that of Dumbledore's.  
"Its not real, the ceiling, it's bewitched to look like the nights sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." I heard Hermione say from somewhere behind me. Professor McGonagall led us to the end of the walk way and climbed up the two steps before turning to us again.  
"will you wait along here please" she said gesturing towards the end of the floor before the platform she was now on. We all looked over at what sat on the stool beside her, and there indeed was a very old looking witch hat, it was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. We all just stared at it, unsure of what to expect.  
"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." she told us as an older wizard stood up.  
"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce: First years, please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students" He said looking mainly at a pair of redheaded twins who sat at the table next to us, from their looks I could only guess that they were some of Ron's brothers he had told me about.  
"Also our care taker, , has asked me to remind you, That the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is out of bounds. For those who do not wish to die a most painful death" We all looked at one another in disbelief as Dumbledore said his thank you and sat back down.  
The room fell quiet after that, but suddenly the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide for a mouth, and then it started to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

We all began to clap as the hat finished it's song, mother never told me that hat talked, much less sung, I guess she wanted it to be a surprise. And a grand surprise it was, Professor McGonagall stepped forward again, holding a long roll of parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall stated before calling out the first name.  
"Hermione Granger!" Hermione seemed both excited and scared at the same time; a combination I didn't think was possible, as I stared at the brunette who took her seat upon the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, and at once the hat spoke.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" We all began to clap as I heard Ron groan to my right, and Harry beginning to look a bit worried, I wondered what was wrong with them, but was soon pulled back to the hat as another name was called.  
"Neville Longbottom!" The shy, awkward boy with the frog stepped forward and the hat was placed upon him, take its time to reply, we all began to wonder if the hat would say they made a mistake about giving him a letter, but soon it made it's decision.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Again we all clapped.  
"Draco Malfoy!" We all fell silent as the blonde swaggered forward, I already knew where he would be placed, and from the smirk on his face, so did he. Everyone looked around in a scared manner as the hat shouted.  
"SLYTHERIN!" Before even touching his head, and as he stood, Malfoy shot a smirk at Harry, Ron, and I.  
"Ronald Weasley!" I heard Ron gulp as he began to walk forward, I patted his back and smiled reassuringly as he trotted forward, hesitantly taking a seat, the hat began to speak as soon has it touched him.  
"HA! Another Weasley, I know just want to do with you...GRYFFINDOR!" A sigh of relief came from Ron as he hopped down and went to join his brothers and the other new Gryffindors.  
"Harry Potter!" The room went silent again as the murmurs began to fill it's void; Harry slowly made his way up to the stool and sat down, fear written all over his face, and as the hat dropped over his eyes, it began to speak.  
"Hmm," it started "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"  
I saw Harry gripped the edges of the stool, and wandered what was going through his head.  
"Not Slytherin, eh?" The hat asked, giving me my answer.  
"Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be..." We waited, all unknowingly leaning forward and holding our breath.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
All the students began to cheer, especially the Gryffindors, as Ron's twin brothers yelled "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" I couldn't help but clap happily for my friend, although I knew we would be in different houses, I was glad he was happy.  
"Morgan Nightengale!" Professor McGonagall called once it had quieted down, taking a deep breath I walked forward, and sat down, the heavy hat was placed on me as I just sat there. "Hmmm a Nightengale huh? Almost the same mind I see, but different, plenty of choices with you" The hat spoke and for once I got a bit scared, would I not be placed in the same house as my mother? Sure it would be nice to be with my friends, but I had grown to love the idea of being a second generation Slytherin.  
"I know the perfect place to put you" It spoke confidently, I couldn't help but gulp and close my eyes tight, my breath catching in my throat, as I waited...waited for it's decision.  
"SLYTHERIN!" It yelled, the breath flying from my lungs in a thankful sigh as a smiled stretched across my lips, glancing over at Harry and Ron who looked a bit bummed, I mouthed.  
"I told you" as they both nodded and smiled; clapping for me, I hopped off the stool and went to the Slytherin table. The rest of the students got sorted and I met a couple students more new Slytherins. The first was a brunette boy with long dreads in a ponytail and deep brown eyes, his name was Jadis Ballimore; the second was a blonde girl who's hair came to her shoulders, and slightly over her hazel eyes, her name was Sorcha Adwen. As we sat and talked I couldn't shake the feeling of somebody staring, shrugging it off as just "it's a large room, someone is bound to stare" I turned as Dumbledore began talking.  
"Welcome," he started "To a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!...Thank you" I couldn't hold back the giggle as we all began clapping, mom said Dumbledore may seem a bit odd, and by that sentence, I realize she was right.  
"Fries Morgan?" I heard Sorcha ask, snapping me out of my thought as I looked over at her, and then at all the plates. A gasp escaping me as I scanned the table, that was now filled with every different main course food you could think of. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs, I figured those were for cleaning your palate and making your breath smell all fresh after the food. I piled my plates high with a smile, mom and dad had never starved me, or not let me eat as much as I want, but this was magic food, right? There was no way I wasn't going to try it all. Chewing part of a sausage I began to look around, curious of all the faces I had never seen, my eyes though, stopped on a silvery figure that was talking to Harry.  
"who is that?" I asked leaning over towards Sorcha, as she looked up and followed my gaze.  
"Oh that's nearly-headless Nick, he's the Gryffindor ghost" she replied nonchalantly.  
"Each house has a ghost?" I asked "Of course they do" a male voice spoke to my left, making me jump a bit. Turning my head, I was met by a silver man in old fashion clothes that were covered in blood.  
"Hello" I smiled as he smiled back "This is the Bloody Baron, he's our ghost" Sorcha told me, before eating a few more fries.  
"Oh! Very nice to meet you then sir" I smiled once more and nodded.  
"Nice to meet you too dear" He replied before going to sit next to Malfoy, who looked very displeased with the seating, I couldn't help but laugh at this. When everyone seemed to have been finished eating, I only stared in awe as the food disappeared until the plates were clean, a moment later they were filled once more, only this time with many different sweets. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding, the list went on. Happy I had left room, I quickly grabbed a chocolate eclair as the conversation turned to family blood.  
"If you ask me, only pure-bloods should be allowed in Slytherin" I heard Draco state, as some of the other students nodded their head in agreement, rolling my eyes I turned to Sorcha.  
"So what are you?" I asked taking another bite.  
"I'm a muggle born" she replied smiling before taking a bite of her ice cream.  
"A muggle born? Pfff why on Earth are you even here?" A girl with short black hair and a nasty scowl asked.  
"Um, maybe cause I got a letter" Sorcha replied, before just ignoring the girl, I couldn't help but giggle at this, the girl clearly had it coming. "So what about you?" Sorcha asked as I finished my eclair "I'm half, dad's a "muggle", mom's a witch" I said smiling.  
"Lucky!" she pouted, a smile still tugging on her lips though.  
"I'm just glad I got into Slytherin like my mom, I was afraid I wouldn't" I told her, picking up a jam doughnut. "So you're a second generation then" Jadis said, peaking his head around Sorcha as he entered the conversation.  
"yup" I told him proudly before adding "so what are you?"  
"Pure-blood" he replied just as proudly. "You are the enemy!" Sorcha declared and lightly hit his arm before we all began laughing, I could already tell we were going to be good friends. I turned my attention back to the table, that was now completely empty once more, signaling that dinner was officially over.  
"I guess it's time for bed" I said looking over at Sorcha and Jadis.  
"Not quite" Jadis replied, pointing up at the head table, my gaze followed his finger as it landed on Dumbledore who was holding up his hand to quiet the room.  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" he announced as all the teachers smiled. He gave his wand a quick flick, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, it rose high above us all and began twisting it's self into words.  
"Everyone, pick your favorite tune" Dumbledore told us, before adding "And off we go!" Quickly making up a tune due to none coming to my now blank mind, I quickly sang along with the other students.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot."_

We all finished at different times, until finally I only heard Ron's twin brothers singing to the tune of the slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" And with that, we all stood and made our way out. Our "Prefect" as I had learned they were called, basically upperclassmen who were good students I guess lead us where we needed to go. We made our way down many stairs and past many pictures which I soon realized, were alive.  
"Welcome to Slytherin" one told us, smiling, I smiled back and kept walking. A few students behind me murmured about how the pictures were talking and moving, they almost sounded a bit...Frightened. Finally we all came to a stop in front of a big stone wall, I looked around puzzled, surely we were not going to sleep on the ground...Right? Suddenly our Prefect began to speak, muttering only a single word.  
"Pure-blood" And with that, the wall began opening up, somewhat like in Helen and Meredith's shop. The crowd started moving again, through the doorway and into what I guessed was the common room, I remembered my mother talking about it. We all stared in awe at it, it was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. I heard one kid say that it extends partway under the lake, that's what gave the light in the room a green tinge. There were many low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. Tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins were hung on the wall as well, and the only thing that came to my mind to describe this room was..."Goth".  
"AHHHHHHH!" I heard a girl scream beside me, causing me to nearly jump out of my cloak.  
"What?!" I asked her, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she looked at one of the couches "S-S-Snake!" At this I looked over, only to start laughing, Volos must have crawled out of my lugged and made himself at home.  
"Don't worry, he doesn't bite" I reassured her, as I made my way to the couch and began picking up the large snake, he quickly wrapped himself numerous times around my body, and propped his head on my shoulder, scanning the crowd.  
"No way! Is that your pet!?" Sorcha asked as she ran over to pet his head, Volos closed his eyes in approval.  
"Yup, had him since I was a baby, his name is Volos, you know, like the Greek God Veles." I told her as she awww'd. "You know it was only suppose to be an Owl, a Cat, or a Toad right?" Pansy asked with a snotty, bossy voice.  
"I know, but I wasn't going to trade Volos in on a new animal, there is such a thing as friendship, and ya, it only lasts if you're loyal" I told her as our Prefect chimed in quickly to avoid a fight. "Girl's dormitory is up the stairs to your right, boys is to your left" and with that he made his way up the left side stairs, Sorcha and I said our goodnights to Jadin as he made his way up, followed by many other boys, while many of the girls began making their way to their rooms as well. I turned to ask Sorcha if she was tired, she nodded and as I began to turn I caught something out of the corner of my eye. As Draco walked past I noticed he lightly stroked Volos head before making his way to his room. Shocked by what happened I quickly looked over at Sorcha who seemed just as shocked...So the big bad pure-blood had a thing for snakes? I guess that wasn't too surprising seeing how the hat practically deafened everyone with his house. Shrugging, Sorcha and I made our way up the stairs and into the room, we found five four-posters hung with deep emerald, velvet curtains. Our trunks were already there, and to our delight, Pansy was not. We quickly changed and said our good-nights before climbing into bed, falling asleep, but not before the little scene downstairs played in my head once more.


End file.
